World 2
World 2-1: カムラン半島 Cam Ranh Peninsula | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 (Operation Ka - Interception) | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ There is an enemy fleet patrolling off the Cam Ranh Peninsula. Intercept them! }} Tips * This is a good place to finish Bw2 (20 CV/CVL) since all end nodes consist of 2-3 CV/CVL in every enemy's fleet composition allowing you to finish it in at most 10 runs while possibly finishing your Bd7 (5 Bosses) along the way. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 (Weeping Willow Transport Tactics) | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ Eliminate the enemy fleet and transport bauxite from Bashi Island! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance Node E to F (Boss Node) if fleet contains one or more of the following: CV, CVL, or AV. * 70% chance Node E to G (Transport Node) otherwise. * According to wikiwiki, Taihou doesn't count as a carrier for that specific routing (it's an exception, she's treated as a Standard Aircraft Carrier (CV) in any other situation). Tips A perfect place for low level HQ Admiral to catch some BB class; just make sure you have at least 2 CV(L) loaded with torpedo and fighter Aircraft. The fastest route & easy way to clear quest : Daily Bd4,Bd5,Bd6,Bd7. Weekly Bw3,Bw4, Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 (Operation I-Go) | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Enter Orel Bay and destroy the enemy transport fleet while protecting our own supply lines! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance for Node C to D if fleet contains CV(L) or AV, otherwise it's 50/50. * 70% chance for Node E to G (Boss node) if fleet contains AV, otherwise it's 50/50. * 70% chance for Node I to J if fleet contains CL, otherwise it's 50/50. * Conclusion for chance to go to boss node: ** 37.5% chance if fleet doesn't contain CV(L) or AV ** 42.5% chance if fleet contains CV(L) ** 59.5% chance if fleet contains AV Tips After you level your submarines above level 20 and upgrade them to 4-5 stars, you can use them to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests, as well as picking up resources. 1. A fleet which contains at least 3 submarines is recommended. The more submarines you use, the easier clearing the map will be. 2. Submarines with high luck should be placed at the bottom of the fleet list to increase their chance of performing cut-in attacks on the stronger enemies during night battles. Doing this can help you achieve an A or S rank victory, especially if you have to fight the enemy fleet located at node G. 3. Submarines should be fully modernized (at least fully upgraded torpedo attack and armor) and non-remodeled because non-remodeled submarines have shorter repair time and consume very few resources when resupply (especially ammo). Please note that compared to a non-remodeled submarine, a remodeled sub will take twice the amount of time to repair. 4. This method does not guarantee victory every time, especially if you hit the boss node and have an unlucky run. Trivia Quests B14 OR B19 AND B17 can be done at the same time. 1 boss for 2 quests. you can mix B20 with B17, however it is not recommended due to the lack of firepower. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 (Operation A-Go: The Fleet's Decisive Battle) | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ A powerful enemy battlegroup is invading the waters around Okinoshima Island. Sail out in full force and annihilate them! }} Tips # A fleet with CVL is more likely to go to node K. # If you are aiming for the boss node and end up going down the A-B route on 2-4, just end the sortie. You will run out of fuel and ammo by the time you get to boss node. For highest EXP gain, end the sortie around the G-H/-I node. # A-F route will guarantee you a boss fight. # A more conventional way to finish 2-4 is using 「BBx4 CVx2」or「BBx3 CVx3」. (BBs are stronger; Modernizing/Leveling them is highly recommended). # It is strongly recommended to make use of the Artillery spotting and Night Combat mechanics to deal higher damage. # Subs can be a cheap way to clear the map, but will require a lot of patience. This generally involves trying over and over so you can avoid the highly dangerous line abreast formations and get to the boss node. It is possible to clear 2-4 with a single moderately leveled, maxed armor sub. Consider farming 1-5 if you are in need of subs. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 250 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Patrol Battles) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ There are reports of an enemy counteroffensive. Form a cruiser patrol group and track their movements! }} Stage Guide * Medium sized ships=CA/CAV/CVL * Small sized ships=DD,CL?CLT? Tips * You are required to SINK the flagship at boss node 4 times to clear the map. * A certain amount of ELoS (new equation) is required to reach the boss node **Below 57.2 will not go H to L **At least 70.4 guarantees H to L * There are three routes to the boss node: ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L) ** South route, 3 battles (B-E-H-L) ** South route, 4 battles (B-E-I-L) * North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node. The second node is a night battle node ** Recommended fleet composition: 2CAV 3CA(V) 1CLT *** No BB(V) or CV(L) are allowed for this quest composition *** Two ships need to be each equipped with a Drum Canister in order to guarantee going to node A, otherwise you risk being diverted to B. *** It's possible to bring 0-2 CLT **** Zero makes the first node more dangerous because it's more likely for an enemy to survive until the torpedo phase. On the other hand, a high level (Kai ni) CA or Prinz Eugen Kai are sturdier and less likely to get one-shot to heavy "red" damage. **** Two makes achieving the necessary ELoS to reach the boss more difficult, but it is feasible, especially at lower HQ levels *** North route (including boss node) doesn't have any enemy carriers, so it's possible to get AS+ with just seaplane bombers, enabling Artillery Spotting *** Double attack setups (both day and night) are recommended for consistency *** Consider bringing Star Shell, Searchlight and/or Type 98 Recon Seaplane (Night Scout) to make the night battle and boss node easier. ** (For quest BM1) 3CA (Haguro, Myoukou, Nachi), 2 CAV (Needed for branching. Equip Zuiuns for easy air superiority), 1 CLT *** One CAV can be swapped out for another CLT, but you risk being diverted to B node, but gain another powerful opening strike to survive node A. ** (For quest BM7) 4DD (as flagship), 1CL, 1CA (No aviation cruisers) *** Because of the line of sight requirements of H to boss node, the equipment necessary means that all destroyers will have to be outfitted with a radar and not have any night fighting equipment, and the CA will have to have two seaplanes to gain enough LOS. In most cases, the CL will also need to have two seaplanes equipped to bring the fleet up to the required LOS. Four-slot CLs such as Yuubari and Ooyodo are especially useful for this as you do not sacrifice double attacks at night. * South route, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): ** Only two battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 2CA/CAV 2DD 2CVL; 2CA/CAV 2DD 1CLT 1CVL *** No BB(V) or CV allowed *** 2 CA/CAV 2 DD are needed to secure this route *** Use either 2 CA or 2 CAV. Mixing CA/CAV can lead to I instead of H *** South route has enemy carriers and BBs, which can easily damage low-armor ships like DDs, so bringing high-level ones is recommended * South route, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): ** Three battles before the boss node ** Recommended fleet compositions: 4FBB 2CV; 1(F)BB(V) 3CA(V) 2CV; 1FBB 1BB 3CA 1 CVL *** Heavy fleets like these can go to node F, a dead end 20% *** There seem to be certain factors that might reduce the chance to go to the dead end: **** Using as few BB(V) or CV as possible **** Using BBV instead of BB **** Using CAV instead of CA * Summary: ** North route, 3 battles (A-D-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) hardly any bauxite lost *** (-) fairly difficult night battle node *** (-) high-level CA(V)s needed to deal with the boss node ** South route, 3 battles (B-E-H-L): *** (+) low resource consumption & repair costs *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) 2 DD are needed due to branching rules; enemy BBs can damage them easily *** (-) high-level ships are needed to deal with normal nodes and the boss ** South route, 4 battles (B-E-I-L): *** (+) strong fleet with low chance of forced retreat due to heavy damage *** (+) no night battle node *** (-) always a chance of deadending *** (-) high resource consumption & repair costs Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Note Akashi will drop with a small chance in 2-5 only for Admirals who have never gotten her before. If you already have her, she will not drop in this map anymore. However, Akashi is still obtainable in maps like 3-5 or 6-2. Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List